


brooke and michael - best friends for life

by lesbianenderman (eghed)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, GAY/LESBIAN SOLIDARITY, Happy Ending, Multi, Mutual Pining, PLATONIC KRGK, Pining, discontinued, michael is trans by the fuckibg way, so many lesbians, this is the brooke/michael content we all deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eghed/pseuds/lesbianenderman
Summary: what if brooke and michael became friends while jeremy had his squip?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough brooke and michael as best friends content so im here...

brooke rushes through jake dillinger's house, wiping tears from her eyes. she couldn't believe this. jeremy heere, her "date", was in there fucking her best friend. this was the worst night of her life. she couldn't believe her best friend, the love of her life (in her head), would do this to her. she trusted chloe more than any other person on this garbage planet but that was certainly out of the question now. she's making her way to the bathroom to dry her tears when she's stopped by jenna rolan.  
"brooke? omigod, did you find jeremy?"  
"sure did," brooke mumbles bitterly.  
"sweetie, oh no! i know that tone. what a dick!" jenna pulls her into a hug, which brooke much appreciated. jenna is very soft and round, which makes her a fantastic hugger.  
"i honestly don't even like him," brooke says through her choked sobs into jennas shoulder. she had thankfully taken off her clown mask. "it's the fact that it was chloe-"  
"it what!?" jenna yells, pushing brooke away and gripping her shoulders. "that's your best friend! how-how dare she!" brooke is surprised at jenna's reaction, but it makes her feel better.  
out of the corner of her eye, brooke spots jeremy exiting the bathroom grimly. getting cleaned up, no doubt. jenna sees him too and brooke can practically see the steam coming from her ears. "heere, you piece of shit!" she storms over to him. brooke takes a minute to recollect herself and then remembers where she was going. she walks up to the bathroom and opens the door without knocking-and is greeted by a slumped over kid standing in front of the sink, breathing heavily, water dripping into his black and green sweater. his eyes are red.  
"oh my god, are you ok?" brooke gasps hurrying closer to him. he looks up with a start and back up into the bathtub. "i'm-uh," he can't finish his sentence. he's wracked with a sob.  
"oh, god," brooke rushes over to him and kneels next to where he's slumped over in the tub, shaking. "can i touch you?"  
he waits a minute and then nods tentatively. she puts her hands on his shoulders.  
"ok, im going to count to 30. try and count how many breaths you take. focus on that, ok? one, two..." brooke counts to thirty. the kids breathing slows to a less erratic pace, but he's still obviously distressed.  
"now, can you tell me what's wrong?"  
he stiffens. brooke rubs a hand over his back comfortingly.  
"well, there's this-this guy i've been best friends with for-for my whole life, basically. and i lo-care about him a lot." he sniffs. "but recently, he's been acting super weird. he's been ignoring all my calls, acts like i don't exist at school. and just now, he-" he choked back a sob. tears are staining his cheeks. brooke continued to rub his back. "he basically said he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore."  
brooke remembers jeremy's grim expression when he was leaving the bathroom. she puts the pieces together.  
"that actual asshole!" she says through gritted teeth. "i can't believe he'd do that to you. it's-it's jeremy, right?"  
michael nods. his sweater sleeve is covering his eyes, probably to soak up tears.  
"well." she lets out a sad chuckle. "looks like i'm not the only one he made cry tonight."  
michael removes the arm from his eyes and looks at her sharply. "what did he do to you?!"  
"well, he was kind of my date tonight. i mean, i don't actually like him like that, but-" she swears she saw relief wash over michael's face. "he had sex with my best friend."  
"wow. maybe i'm dodging a bullet?" brooke laughed at his comment.  
"hey, uh-i haven't gotten your name yet?"  
"it's michael."  
"i'm brooke."  
"i know."  
she laughs. he looks at her fondly. they sit in comfortable silence for a moment, before michael sits up. he looks concerned.  
"do you smell smoke?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the immediate aftermath of the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agh! i tried to write this like, three times and it just wasn't working. hope you enjoy it!

sirens blaring. tears falling. a house crumbling to the ground.   
michael and brooke are sitting in a police car on their way home. they're both crying. michael's sleeve is soaked from brooke weeping into it. neither of them could believe what had happened.   
they had hurriedly army crawled out of the burning house, meeting dustin kropp on the lawn who was in the middle of calling 911. they quickly asked him what had happened and he shakily said:   
"it was rich."   
michael had sucked in a breath. brooke grabbed his shoulder  
"how... wh-"  
"i don't know!" dustin's eyes were wet. "i saw him with-with a blowtorch and some hairspray, and-"   
"oh, god." michael lurched to the ground. he pulled his knees up to his chest and choked out a sob. brooke hunkered down next to him.   
"were the two of you friends?" she asked softly, tracing circles on his back.   
"not exactly. we were-uh, we hung out freshman year. he was important to me." he wiped his eyes on the black sleeve of his sweater. "i'm sorry"  
"it's ok," brooke leaned on michael's shoulder and closed her eyes.   
"it'll be ok."

as it turns out, it's not ok.   
the next day, brooke finds out (from a questionable source) that rich was either dead or in intensive care (she's hoping for the latter) and that jake had broken both his legs. brooke doesn't know either of them too well, but chloe does. she's really torn up about jake.   
"it's just, i really thought we were gonna get back together that night, brooke!" she moans over the phone. she's acting like nothing else happened last night. brooke gives her a passive aggressive "mhmm" and picks her purple nail polish. suddenly, her phone beeps. an incoming call, from-michael?   
"hey, chlo, sorry to cut you off but i've gotta go. talk later?"   
"um, ok. hey, before you go-" she pauses.   
"what is it?" brooke says. she doesn't really care. she just wants to check in on michael.   
"you aren't hurt, are you? i was-uh, i was pretty worried about you."  
oh.  
"i'm-i'm ok, chlo. are you?"   
"y-well, no. i'm terrified."   
silence.   
"me too," brooke whispers.   
she swears she hears her friend sniffle.   
"well, i'll let ya go, then!" she chuckles half-heartedly. "love you, sweetie!"   
"yeah, yeah. love you too." she hangs up and presses her phone to her chest. it's so annoying, having to hear her crush say she loves her every day, just not in the way she would prefer it.   
the phone buzzes again.  
shit. yeah. michael.  
she answers the call in a hurry.   
"michael? hey, how are you?"  
"i'm ok, i guess. as ok as i can be." he lets out a lonely, sad laugh. "whatever, doesn't matter. are you ok, do you need anything?"   
for a moment, brooke is stunned. people don't usually put her feelings first in situations like these. it's-it's refreshing.   
"well-no, michael, i'm terrified." she feels like she's letting out a breath she's been holding her whole life. "if rich is-is gone, what'll happen to the school? and if anything happened to jake, chloe will never forgive herself. as much as i want to be angry at her, i love her too much. i don't want her to be unhappy."  
"god, do i know how that is." michael sighs. she hears him suck in a breath, and then he speaks:   
"so normally when i'm stressed i invite-uh, my friend over, but i don't have him anymore so i was wondering if you wanna hang out and play video games? yknow, to get your mind off the whole situation.   
brooke is temporarily frozen by shock.   
"really?" she lets out, barely a breath, almost a giggle.   
"i mean, only if you want to. no pressure. there's always one play mode, if-"  
"michael, i'd love nothing more!" she's laughing now. is this his friends are supposed to treat each other? hanging out, doing fun things, supporting each other in tough times?   
"wow, really? i mean, great! i'll text you my address, when can i expect you?"   
"uh, twenty minutes?"  
"amazing! can't wait!"   
he sounds breathless. she feels that way, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i love writing brooke's perspective. my perfect gf. anyway, thanks for the nice comments! see u in the next chapter!   
> (my tumblr is michaelmakesanentrance, if you're interested!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brooke and michael hanging out like good bros do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now watch me project now watch me nae nae

brooke spends fifteen minutes on her makeup. it's not like she's trying to impress michael; she's seen his rainbow flag patch, and besides, she's a lesbian. she just feels like a slob without her face on.   
after her face is put together, she hops on her longboard and makes it to michael's house in seven minutes. she feels bad about being late, but his face is bright when he opens the door and he quickly shuffles her inside.   
"i'm glad you're here!" he says, motioning for her to have a seat at the kitchen island. his house is very homely, brooke notices. it looks well lived in and exudes happy vibes. pictures of michael at various stages in his life, along with what she assumes is his family, litter the walls and countertops. the kitchen is painted a terra-cotta color and there are herbs sitting in hanging pots on the walls. she feels relaxed, which surprises her. she's been on edge for weeks.   
"of course, michael!" she exclaims, looking back at the grinning boy. "it was really great to hear from you. i was worried about you, after the fire."   
he blushes. "aw, really? you don't have to worry about li'l ol' me, i'm tough!" brooke giggles. they look at each other for a minute, before a creaking in the floor interrupts them.  
"michael?" calls a soft voice. a tall woman with skin the same color as michael's and lots of smile lines shuffles into the kitchen in a bathrobe and hair curlers. "is jeremy he-oh, who's this?"   
michael whips around and breaks into a smile. "mama! this is my friend brooke. we're just gonna hang out and play some video games. d'ya need anything?"   
"oh, no!" michael's mom laughs softly. "you two have fun. i was just letting you know that the new binder you ordered is gonna be here in a few days-"   
"ok mama, thank you!" he looks embarrassed, all of a sudden. brooke looks at him quizzically and he shrugs apologetically. "are you hungry, brooke? or do you want to head downstairs now?"   
"i'm fine, thank you! let's go down." she nods at michael's mom as they pass her and she hops down the stairs.   
"sorry about that," michael says once they reach the bottom. he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "she doesn't, uh, doesn't really have a filter, so-"  
"michael, its fine!" brooke assures him, putting a tentative hand on his back.   
"well, i guess now you know i'm trans," he chuckles half-heartedly. "no big deal, i guess i just wanted to tell you in my own time."  
"yeah, dude!" brooke nods at him. "being outed when you aren't ready isn't fun. i-uh, i know how it is." she laughs. eighth grade was a weird time for everyone, she imagines. michael laughs too.   
a moment of silence.   
"well!" he gets up and dusts of his jeans. "wanna play smash?" 

hell yeah brooke wanted to play smash. it's been three hours. at first she was playing as rosalina, who's in her opinion the cutest, and michael was playing as wario. they eventually decided to put their characters on random and just go nuts. brooke hasn't had this much fun in a long time. she leans back after being shot down by michael-as-bayonetta.   
"god, you're good at every character!" she wails, falling back on her beanbag.   
"yeah, well, i have lots of experience! this was your first time playing, right? you'll get better with practice!"   
"how often do you play?"   
"well, i used to play all the time with-"  
he pauses and looks down.   
"sorry. shouldn't have brought it up." brooke mumbles. she tugs on her yellow sweater and looks at michael apologetically.   
"no, you didn't know, it's no big deal-!" he sighs in defeat, flopping back on the couch next to brooke.   
"man, loving people sure is awful."   
"you can say that again, mike."   
he snorts. "mike!? what am i, a forty year old car dealer?"   
"might as well be, ya look like one!" brooke pokes the faint worry lines on his forehead. he laughs loudly.   
"fuck you, lohst!"   
"sorry, bud, i don't swing that way!" she chortles. they both fall into a pit of laughter. michael quiets down and looks at her with a glint in his eyes. brooke sobers up.   
"w-what?"   
"whaddaya say we forget dumb boys and girls and get high? figure it'll be good for both of us."   
she stares at him in shock. he freezes up.   
"oh god, sorry, i shouldn't have suggested that, that's the dumbest thing i've said all week-"   
"dude. hook me up. i'm sick of thinking straight." brooke chuckles. good for both of us, indeed.   
michael grins slowly.   
"you got it, lohst."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write. also the only reason brooke kept losing is she was distracted by how cute the girls are....... she coulda crushed bayonetta no problem she just wanted to smooch her instead. big mood honey!

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang thanx for reading! stay tuned for more chapters!


End file.
